


Tell me

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He was one of the most stubborn people, but he didn't like when others were just as stubborn. Especially when it came to her health





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
A little something that came together from the idea that was stuck in my head.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Being in a relationship with Claire was both the easiest and the hardest thing he ever got to do. It was hard, because he was alone for so long, that getting used to having someone around, that you need to run some decisions by was difficult to come around to.

But falling in love with her was the easiest thing he had done. It came naturally, like a wave that crashed into him, knocking him off his knees and suddenly all he could see was her.

Another thing he had to get used to was being more open. He was so used to keeping everything to himself, that the idea of having someone by his side that was willing to listen to him, let him vent and just _be _there for him, was both terrifying and reassuring.

As time went on, he was getting more used to telling her everything, no matter what it was. Good or bad, he knew that he could trust her. And she trusted him.

The last couple of days were hectic. There was a massive shooting and there were a lot of injured people. The hospital was filled to the brim and there was not even a second for a breather.

They barely saw each other. Actually, that’s a lie. They didn’t see each other at all. Except for that one time when they passed each other in the hall, their eyes locking for a split second, charging them both with the strength they needed to move forward through their day.

One of those days he caught a glimpse of her in the hall. Her normally long, red hair was hanging just over her shoulders, like the day they met.

He knew they haven’t spoken for a while, but he didn’t expect her to cut her hair. It was a change, not sure if a good one or a bad one, because he didn’t know what caused that decision, but he loved her, no matter what she looked like.

He paged her to his office, the day was surprisingly slow, he knew he could afford for them to finally see each other and catch up.

Claire came through the door a couple of minutes later, a soft smile on her face. He was sitting behind his desk, signing and reviewing paperwork.

She approached him, standing next to him, looking over his shoulder. Her fingers were combing through his hair, massaging his scalp, relieving the pressure of the last days.

He hummed softly at her actions, closing his eyes for a second. He missed her, her scent, the heat of her body, the way she could make him calm and relaxed with just one touch.

He turned towards her, burying his face in her stomach, his arms circling her waist. She, in turn, put both of her hands on his head, looking down at him.

Looking up at her he could see the love she had for him and only him, and he was sure she could see the same in his eyes.

Ethan stood up and took a strand of her, now shorter, hair into his hand, twirling it softly.

“Now, that’s a change. What happened?” he murmured lowly, smiling at her.

“It was more of a necessity. But that’s okay.” She said mysteriously, and he wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but before he could ask, she placed her lips on his, standing on her tiptoes and pulling his head down to meet hers. And all his thoughts were gone.

He longed to kiss her since the second they ended their last kiss, which was a few days ago, so by now, he was starved for her. His hands gripped her head, pulling her closer, crashing their lips together, his fingers hooking behind her ears for a moment.

Claire kept her hands at his sides, running them over his chest, feeling his muscles moving under her touch. His hands made their way lower, sliding slowly down her neck and over her shoulders, when she broke the kiss abruptly, her face twisting in pain, gasping.

“Claire? What is it? Tell me.” concern flooded his mind, his eyes asking a silent question.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” she brushed it off and kissed him again, but he wasn’t having it.

He placed one finger behind her ear and made his way down, retracing the movement his hand made just moments ago. When he got to her left shoulder, she tensed again.

Pulling her coat off her shoulder and sliding her sweater off, he saw a white bandage covering her skin. Alarm went off in his head, a red light flashing.

He pulled it back to see an angry red wound all over the skin of her shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” he whispered, feeling defeated and confused.

“It’s nothing, Ethan. I didn’t want you to worry about me. It’s not that important.”

“_You_ are important. Everything that happens to you is important. Will you tell me what happened?” he placed the bandage back over her skin gently, helping her get dressed again. He sat down in his office chair and pulled her down, so she was sitting in his lap.

“I was leaning over the stove and my shirt caught on fire, so did my hair and… that’s it really. I told you, it’s not a big deal.”

“Claire, please stop. Stop making it seem like you hurting yourself is irrelevant. It’s not. I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to play it down.” He buried his face in her hair. “I wouldn’t be able to deal with it if something happened to you.” a pained whisper reached her ears and caused her to turn around in his lap to look at him.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to upset you. I just hate seeing you upset and worried. I promise to never hide these things from you.”

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for a long moment, before he leaned towards her and kissed her gently, hugging her, this time mindful of her injury.

The rest of the day was much lighter for both of them, the difficulties of the last couple of days far behind them.


End file.
